


This Time Without Feeling

by ecaracap



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Raven are purely physical, nothing else</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Without Feeling

“Did it help?” Bellamy asks Raven, as she puts her clothes on.

“No,” she says simply, leaving his tent as quickly as she came in. 

He sighs as she leaves, putting his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He had told her he wasn’t about to talk her down from this, he wasn’t interested in that. Before today, though, he wasn’t exactly interested in sleeping with Raven either, but when she strolled up to him offering herself, he couldn’t resist. Whatever she was going through - revenge, anger, boredom - he didn’t exactly care, but he couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed their time together.

The next time it happens, though, she finds him in an entirely different situation. Sex is not the reason she came to him that day, but it ended up that way anyway. They are preparing the camp, setting up bombs that Raven has made. She’s worried about Finn, that’s clear, but Bellamy tries to be practical about it. He doesn’t expect Finn and Clarke to make it back, but she refuses to take no for an answer, refuses to even think about that.

He honestly doesn't expect it when she kisses him, in the open, forcefully. “What—?” he begins, but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him.

“Shut up, Bellamy,” she says as she tugs him by the shirt, to her tent this time. He’s not about to stop her this time either, but he can’t help the nagging feeling in the back of his head. She’s worried about her boyfriend, her boyfriend who is missing, presumed dead. But her boyfriend is also off with Clarke and everyone in the whole camp knows what’s going on with them.

This time, she stays in her tent after they’re finished, the two of them laying next to each other, staring up at the ceiling. “He’s coming back,” she says to the ceiling, not looking at him.

“Sure,” Bellamy says, not looking at her either, “What are you going to tell him when he does?”

“Nothing,” Raven replies, getting her clothes to put back on, “Because nothing happened.”

He nods quietly, assuming that that was his cue to leave. He gathers his clothes, putting them on, leaving her tent without a word.


End file.
